


The Sorting

by Anythingisfine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingisfine/pseuds/Anythingisfine
Summary: “Put me in the red house! Their symbol is a lion! I love lions, well I love tigers actually but lion is like a distant cousin or something, right? Oh, what about the eagle one? I heard they have a talking doorknob as their guard!” the boy boy gasp “uuuuu are you going to put me in the giant rat house? Is it true that their dorm is next to the kitchen? That’s awesome!”“Giant rat? It’s a badger, not a rat!” the Hat grumbles “You really are a loud one, aren’t you?”Or, the one where we see how 96liner got sorted.
Kudos: 18





	The Sorting

**The Candor**

“Soonyoung Kwon!”

The boy beams, waving his hands “that’s me!”

Sitting on the stool, Soonyoung cheerfully greets the hat “Hello mr. Hat! It’s nice to meet you!”

“There’s no need to yell, child” the Hat chuckles “and it’s nice to meet you as well, young man.”

“Whoaaa you really can talk! That’s so cool!”

“Such an exuberant boy. Now, where should we put you?”

“Put me in the red house! Their symbol is a lion! I love lions, well I love tigers actually but lion is like a distant cousin or something, right? Oh, what about the eagle one? I heard they have a talking doorknob as their guard!” the boy boy gasp “uuuuu are you going to put me in the giant rat house? Is it true that their dorm is next to the kitchen? That’s awesome!”

“Giant rat? It’s a badger, not a rat!” the Hat grumbles “You really are a loud one, aren’t you?”

“Really? My family always says I'm a real ball of sunshine!”

“I suppose it is for your own good that you learn some subtlety,” the hat seems to hesitate for a second before continuing “there is only one place that could teach you that, so let’s see how you fare in SLYTHERIN!”

**The Dictator**

“Put me in slytherin” the child commands “Now”

“That is not how this sorting goes, young man”

Wonwoo glares at the offending object on his head “Are you telling me you know me better than myself? That you, an old, ratty, out of style fashion ware could judge me from a mere minutes of interaction?” he scoffs “Preposterous”

“Boy! You dare call me ratty fashion ware???” the hat sounds scandalised “and I do not need more than a few seconds to see through you and to decide what’s good for you!”

“What’s good for me is to gather minions and loyal pawns for my future plans” the boy adds “so put me in slytherin, now.”

The hat humms “You truly believe your worth are decided based on what you could achieve in the future, hm? But the future which you believe is full of mistrust and will lead you to a dark path”

“By nature, people are not to be trusted and what else will ones worth be measured if not for their achievements?”

“There are many ways to make one's life worthwhile,” the hat advises gently “perhaps it is best if you learn the meaning of trust and living in the moment” “wait i don’t need to learn-” “may you find what you truly need in HUFFLEPUFF!”

**The Thinker**

“So, what now?”

“I sort you based on what is best for you”

“So you’re telling me you can decide my future?”

“Not necessarily,” the hat explains “I merely look into your memories and thoughts and give you an opportunity to develop yourself in a house that will fit you best”

“Okay,” the boy says understandingly “can I make request or is your decision absolute?”

“You could make request,” the hat seems pleased to have a decent conversation for once “I do like to hear what the students want or what makes them comfortable. Living away from home is hard enough as it is, I'd rather not add more trouble for you young students to adapt to this new life”

“The two boys before me don’t seem like they’re comfortable with your decision”

“Ah, desperate times call for desperate measures”

“If you say so”

“Now then, where should we put you?” the hat sounds pleased for having such reasonable student “which house would you like to be in?”

“I heard Ravenclaw is suitable for those who seeks knowledge”

“Ah yes, the eagles. I suppose you could fit there wonderfully.”

“Alright, let’s put me there then” the boy nods resolutely. 

“Are you sure?” the hat asks “Ravenclaw may be good for you, but the lions could make you great. It is not knowledge that you need, but the courage to come forward.”

“I don't really want to be great.” Jihoon bit his lip “I'm okay with being….me”

“It is good to be true to oneself, however, do you not wish to be the best version of yourself? You have what it takes to be more, not just for yourself but for others as well. Your action could inspire and would be used as an example. People will listen when you talk. All you need is a bit of courage to put yourself out there.”

Jihoon closes his eyes, thinking about his parents, how proud they were when they discover their son is a wizard. 

“I…” _I want… _

As the murmur of the other students got louder, so does the roaring in Jihoon’s head. 

The hat chuckles “Ah, it seems you’ve made your decision. Very well and best of luck to you in GRYFFINDOR!”

**The Loyal**

“Good evening, mr. Hat”

“Good evening to you too, child” the hat greets “now what do we have here?”

“mr. Hat, could you please put me in Hufflepuff? That’s where most of my family got sorted”

“I see. But, is it the right house for you?”

“My parents and my cousins were all in Hufflepuff, my grandma was a Gryffindor but she married my grandpa who was in Hufflepuff” the boy says confidently, “so that means i belong in Hufflepuff too, right?”

The hat humms “My dear, I sort people not based on their family members but on what fits that person best. After all, you are going to be the one who live your life, not your family”

“But…”Jun hesitates 

“Let me ask you something. Which characteristics of Hufflepuff do you possess?”

“I'm a hard worker, I like helping people and making them happy” Jun explains shyly “my family says I'm very kind and understanding, too.”

“Ah, yes it seems you do have all the traits that define a Hufflepuff” 

Jun brightens. 

“But those traits will become your downfall, boy.”

The eleven year old blinks “What do you mean?”

“Young one, I can sense your sincerity and heart that drives you to have those traits” the hat admits “but I also sense fear” 

“I don't know what you’re talking about” the chinese boy fidgets. 

“You are scared that if you do even the slightest disobedience, your parents will not love you anymore,” “......” “you are afraid that if you stop smiling, people will stop caring about you”

“....... I…….”

“it is alright not to be alright all the time.” the hat considers “perhaps you need to learn the importance of becoming your own person instead of living based on other people's expectations and approval”

“But what if my family doesn’t like it? What if they toss me aside?” Jun whispers “I'm scared”

“This road is not an easy one. But do you really wish to spend the rest of your life behind a mask?”

_You are such a good boy! _

_ I’m sorry but your brother doesn't want to do it and you know how we can’t have your frail brother stressed, but you understand that, right? Of course you do, you’re such a good child. _

_You won’t disappoint us right, Junhui? _

_You must always be good, boy. Naughty children have no place in this House._

“I'm……”

**The Meeting**

“I can't believe this” Wonwoo mutters, looking around the dusty classroom waiting to be cleaned “there must be some kind of mistake”

Jihoon huffs “Yeah, there’s obviously a mistake since I got dragged into this detention when it was your fault” he jabs his finger at Wonwoo and Soonyoung

"MY fault?!" Soonyoung roared, grabbing Wonwoo's shirt as he goes "This guy was being an ass and I was just giving what he deserves!" 

"Get your filthy hands off me" 

"Why you!" 

While the snake and the badger got into another argument, Jihoon rolls his eyes, sighing before turning his attention to the quiet boy beside him. He has a patient face, gently putting the books in a small pile before wiping the dusty shelf. 

"Why aren't you complaining? You're dragged into this mess thanks to those idiots too, right? Why not tell the professor you're not guilty?" 

The boy blinks, realizing Jihoon is talking to him "I don't think complaining helps, if anything it probably gonna get us in more detentions. Everything happened so fast and before I know it, we're here being told to clean up this place." he took one book, running his hand along its spine "And I don't mind cleaning, its calming" 

Jihoon humms, picking his own cleaning supplies "Well, we might as well do what the professor told us to huh?" the boy shoves his hand in front of the Ravenclaw "I'm Jihoon, and you are?" 

"Junhui" the boy smiles, and Jihoon notices even his uneven teeth doesn't dampen the boy's smile (or the warmth and joy it gives Jihoon) "but you can call me Jun"

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a prequel to Through the Seasons, i guess.....
> 
> Well, anyway... Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
